Electronic portable devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs and the like, in which such liquid crystal display devices and organic EL displays are installed, are required to be ever smaller and lighter. This has spurred developments directed at achieving a smaller periphery (frame region) of the display region, i.e. achieving a narrower frame.
Examples of conventional display devices include, for instance, a display device provided with common wirings that feed scanning line driving circuits that drive scanning lines, and common wirings that feed signal line driving circuits that drive signal lines; interlayer dielectrics that isolate respective common wirings; and a plurality of external connection terminals positioned above a plurality of respective contact holes that are provided in the interlayer dielectrics, in such a manner that part of each common wiring is exposed (for instance, Patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Kokai Publication No. Hei-10-282522